MATTHIEW
by Abdnezarus
Summary: UNE COURTE NOUVELLE SUR UN ELEVE DE SERPENTAR LORS DE LA 2ND ANNEE DE HARRY POTTER AU MANOIR


En dehors des personnages qui me sont propres, tous les personnages, noms et lieux appartiennent à l'?uvre de JK Rowling.  
  
Que vous ayez aimé ou pas, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une critique SVP. Après tout : c'est fait pour progresser !  
  
MATTHIEW  
  
Vous me demandiez si je connaîs Matthew Kransen. A cette question, je répondrais : « je suis Matthew Kransen. »  
  
« Hey Matt, tu crois que Harry Potter est vraiment l'héritier de Serpentar ? C'est vrai, après ce qu'il a fait à la chatte de Rusard ! »  
  
« Du calme les gars, ça ne prouve rien. »  
  
Le plus anodin des événements, la plus normale des choses : Matthew Kransen, élève de 5e année à Poudlard dans la maison Serpentar discute des derniers potins de l'école en se rendant à un de ses cours. Il prépare avec ses condisciples son examen de BUSE de fin d'année, mais il ne semble pas inquiet, ces résultats sont excellents et il est pressenti pour obtenir une médaille de discipline et de réussite de la main du directeur lui-même... Cependant, tout cela n'a rien d'exceptionnel car la sélection de Matthew Kransen était évidente, assurée dès sa naissance. Héritier d'une longue lignée de sorciers issus d'écoles prestigieuses telles que Durmstrang où avait été son père, il était le garant du pouvoir de sa famille... Un don inégalable, une habitude poussée à la logique ; sa force et son pouvoir résidaient dans son sang. Oui, il n'y à rien d'exceptionnel dans le fait que Matthew Kransen soit un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard...  
  
...au détail près que moi, je ne suis pas Matthew Kransen.  
  
Je n'avais que quatre ans lorsque ma mère décida de se remarier ; autant dire que je n'ai jamais connu mon vrai père. A quatre ans, on n'a pas voix au chapitre... mais en fait, ça ne m'a jamais dérangé. Daniel était un vrai père pour moi, et son fils qui avait le même âge que moi était mon frère. Je dois avouer qu'on s'est plu tout de suite. Et puis, vivre à Londres n'est pas une chose si mauvaise. Selon ma mère, une fraternité était nécessaire pour mon équilibre, et je pense maintenant qu'elle avait raison, mais à l'époque ou Matthew et moi avons commencé à nous affirmer envers l'existence, je compris qu'une force très différente de la mienne l'habitait. Nous n'en parlions pas beaucoup, mais cela me tracassait. C'est sûrement après une de mes incessantes bouderies, ou alors d'un de mes caprices que Daniel nous expliqua, à ma mère et à moi, ce qu'ils étaient : des sorciers. J'étais subjugué... mais ma mère était terrifiée. Tout d'abord, elle ne crût pas son mari, mais elle dût se raviser quand il fit voler en éclat la vitre de la cuisine puis qu'il la répara d'un coup de baguette magique. Ce fût un coup dur pour ma mère, mais elle finit par s'y habituer, et la perspective que Matthew aille deux ans plus tard dans une école de magie semblait l'enchanter. Mais je n'étais pas jaloux, ma mère ne m'avait jamais délaissé et Daniel avait de l'amour pour nous tous... et puis, à l'époque, je voulais devenir cascadeur paysagiste, alors la magie... Daniel essayait de temps en temps de m'inculquer quelques bases lorsqu'il enseignait à Matthew, mais je n'y arrivait jamais.  
  
Il ne me l'avait jamais dit, sans doute par gentillesse ou alors par peur de me blesser, mais je pense qu'il ne m'a jamais cru capable d'utiliser la magie. Pourquoi aurais-je réussit, d'ailleurs, je n'y connaissais rien. Mais un jour, alors qu'il m'avait prêté sa baguette, un jour je réussi à lancer un sort. Oh, ce n'était qu'un sortilège simple, basique qu'un contact prolongé avec mon sorcier de beau-père m'avait permis de lancer ; mais de ce jour Daniel remis en doute son jugement, et je me mis à croire en mes capacités... ce fût l'instant qui rendit tout le reste possible.  
  
Un jour où nous jouions dans le parc Matthew et moi, quelque chose arriva. Je ne me rappelle plus du visage de l'homme, ni de celui des policiers qui le poursuivaient. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est de l'expression de surprise et de douleur sur le visage de Matthew lorsque retentirent les deux coups de feu. On dit que les policiers de Scotland Yard ne sont pas armés, ce jour là, l'un d'eux en fit les frais... tout comme mon frère. Ma mère était en pleurs, mais le plus terrible fût Daniel. Il ne laissait échapper aucun son, ne laissait s'écouler aucune larme, mais sa douleur était si profonde que je pouvais entendre les hurlements de son âme. L'enterrement fût le jour le plus douloureux de ma vie.  
  
La vie fût difficile un moment, puis une idée me vint à l'esprit : je décidais d'apprendre la magie, en mémoire de Matthew et pour que Daniel retrouve enfin le sourire. Je travaillais jour et nuit, apprenant par c?ur les grimoires de formules et les livres de potions, en tentant vainement de faire sortir de ce morceau de bois une seule petite étincelle. Mais peu importe mes bravades, la rigueur de mon apprentissage et le nombre de mes échecs, mes vraies capacités résidaient dans mes pouvoirs... et je n'en avais hélas pas énormément.  
  
Je ne sais pas si c'est mon entrain, les efforts que je faisais ou alors autre chose, mais Daniel finit par prendre mon engagement très au sérieux, et l'homme auquel il fit appel ne faisait pas spécialement de la publicité dans la Gazette des Sorciers ; et même si ma mère désapprouvait notre décision, elle ne fit aucune remarque. C'est dans ces moments que l'on voit combien une mère peut aimer son enfant.  
  
« Comment avez-vous entendu parlé de moi ? »  
  
L'homme paraissait antipathique. Il était grand, de forte carrure et portait un long chapeau noir et un voile qui lui couvrait une partie du visage. Sa voix était cassante et avait le tranchant d'un roc. Daniel paraissait un peu impressionné et répondit hésitant :  
  
« ...Par des gens. »  
  
« Vous connaissez les risques d'un tel engagement ? »  
  
Il avait un air sérieux sans pourtant montrer d'inquiétude. Mais il fallait avouer qu'une ombre dans sa voix éveillait en moi quelques sueurs froides. Il tourna la tête vers moi, m'observant longuement, attentivement.  
  
« C'est l'enfant ? »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
L'homme continua à m'observer, prenant des mesures, murmurant des paroles qui m'étaient incompréhensibles. Il mettait sa main sur mon visage, examinait mes mains, ma tenue... puis il conclut sèchement.  
  
« Tu te sens la force, petit ? »  
  
« Oui m'sieur, répondis-je timidement, je suis prêt à cent pour-cent. »  
  
« C'est la moitié de la réussite ! »  
  
Son ton avait été cassant avec un soupçon de reproche. Il me fixa un instant, puis se tourna vers Daniel.  
  
« Votre contact lui a été bénéfique. Je pense que nous pouvons tenter l'expérience. Mais vous devrez être très vigilants... et rigoureux. Surtout lui ! »  
  
Il me désignait de son doigt comme si j'étais le coupable d'un crime. Je ne comprenais pas sur le moment, mais j'allais vite apprendre que mon engagement envers cet homme serait vite irrévocable. Ce soir là, je m'étais lié au monde de la magie.  
  
Pour un sorcier, utiliser la magie est une chose naturelle, mais pas forcément obligatoire. Ainsi, Lorsqu'un sorcier meurt ou perd ses capacités à utiliser la magie, certaines personnes peu scrupuleuses peuvent enfermer l'aura de ce sorcier et la proposer à des crackmols, par exemples. Ayant ainsi un soupçon de magie en eux, ils peuvent utiliser la magie sous certaines formes et réserves : artefacts, potions... toute une gamme de produits leur permettant d'être ce qu'ils ne pouvaient que rêver jusqu'alors. Le problème, c'est qu'une telle pratique est classée hors-la- loi par le ministère de la magie et que la peine encourue va de la perpétuité au baisé du détraqueur. Beaucoup pour les épaules d'un gamin de onze ans, mais ma foi en mon engagement était inébranlable.  
  
Ainsi commença le processus qui ferait de moi un sorcier. Tout d'abord, une petite boule de cristal imprégné de l'aura d'un sorcier et accrochée à ma ceinture me donnait assez de magie pour pouvoir utiliser les objets qui devaient m'aider dans ma fraude. Puis, je devais m'habituer au maniement des baguettes magiques : une pour chaque type de sortilège. Chacune soigneusement préparée, imprégnée d'un onguent qui devait décupler son pouvoir au possible. Celle-ci pour la métamorphose, celle-là pour les sortilèges, etc... Je devais les préparer chaque jour, les laisser reposer une heure entière chaque matin, sans jamais me laisser voir. Tel un vautour tournant autour de sa proie, j'étais en quête de la moindre personne isolée qui prononcerait correctement les nouvelles formules à apprendre, car mes baguettes ne fonctionnaient que par mémoire d'un sortilège parfaitement exécuté, ce que je ne peux pas faire de prime abord. Ma boule de cristal devait rester ceinte toute la journée, mais devait capter les rayons lunaires chaque soir... un miroir de rayonnement me permettait de la « recharger » les nuits de nouvelle lune, mais il impliquait d'être poli une semaine à l'avance avec des pierres lunaires, choses difficiles à se procurer. Quant aux autres matières, les potions n'ont pas forcément besoin de magie pour fonctionner et c'est peut-être pour ça que c'est ma matière préférée ; de plus, ça me permet de faire l'onguent des baguettes. L'histoire n'a besoin que de connaissances et la divination que de balivernes. Pour le reste, j'ai besoin de magie pour fortifier mon aura, et quel lieu plus propice à la magie qu'un manoir rempli de sorciers. Une à deux fois par moi, tel un vampire, je dois « emprunter » la magie de mes condisciples. Cela les fatigue quelques temps, certes, mais ils mettent ça sur le dos du surmenage. Le professeur Rogue s'est douté de quelque chose à un moment mais... Finalement, l'arrivée d'Harry Potter au manoir m'est bénéfique : tous les soupçons retombent sur lui.  
  
Et c'est ainsi, chaque jour depuis cinq ans. Je n'ai pas plus de pouvoirs qu'avant, mais je fais pourtant partie de l'élite. Et savoir que je berne la maison Serpentar depuis si longtemps me tire un grand sourire de satisfaction : que penseraient-ils s'ils savaient que je n'étais en fait qu'un pauvre moldu. Cette vision me fait doucement rire. Seul le choixpeau à eu des doutes, c'est peut être pour ça qu'il m'a mis dans cette maison de sorciers renégats. Mais après tout, ne suis-je pas un renégat moi-même ?  
  
Si je connais Matthew Kransen ? Hum, je suis Matthew Kransen. 


End file.
